All good things come to an end
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Completed: Major Piper Leo fic, What else do you expect from me? Anyway it's first set when that gang are at High school, it's not all set then tho, I'm not good on the whole summary thing, so just take a peek inside...
1. And he asked me out

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I just had to say that because ya know most teenagers especially ones that live in a small town in England own the best shows on TV. So here's some news for you I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!!!!!!!! So now what've got that sussed you can go and pick on someone your own age!  
  
A/N: I hate writing disclaimers... Anyway this idea popped into my head a couple of days ago so I thought that I oughta write this down.  
  
Basically, this fic is set when the girls are still at high school and there will be (probably, are you kidding it's more like definately) a lot of Piper Leo. Because I love the Piper/Leo fics set back when they were still at school! Oh and I've made Piper less geeky, she still has glasses, and sits at the back of class etc. But she no longer has acne or train tracks. And all four girls are living with Grams. Eventually it will go past the High school stage, but I'm not sure when.  
  
This has fic has been lurking around in my computer and my head (I do love this fic, but it is a pain, when all I can think about is scribbling down the next chapter), and so instead of it gathering more virtual dust than it already has, I'll post it and see what you people think of it. I really appreciate reviews, good or bad, though I hope bad ones are just saying that I could improve in one area, and please bear in mind that I have actually written the next ten chapters or so, but I will take what you've said seriously and try an work round it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Piper's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit and smile now, thinking back to all the happy times, when we were young, in love and care free, I remember everything as if it were yesterday. To tell you my (or is it our story?) I should probably start at the beginning, the beginning of a wonderful time, a wonderful life- together, the best time of my life, even! We never would have thought about what might happen along our road to keep us together; but unfortunately as they say, all good things must come to an end, but do they ever really come to an end? To tell you our story I shall start with the beginning, when we first met...  
  
***  
  
We rolled up at school in Prue's car. She was instantly greeted by Andy, and all her mates and half the Cheerleading squad and Phoebe was meted by half the boys at school and a few other girls and Paige was with her friends at junior High. Whilst I'm left to trundle of to Homeroom by my self, with the odd shove and glare or name-calling from stuck-up people like Missy Campbell; but that doesn't really bother me that much anymore I'm used to it now, everyone calls me a geek so I just ignore them or at least try too. But this day was different; little did I know just how different it would be.  
  
I was sitting at the back of the classroom doodling on my jeans, whilst everyone else was chattering about their weekends. I would hear snippets of conversation, but I wasn't paying much attention, I never usually do, I have very few friends, and unfortunately none of them are in my class; so I tend to slip off into my own world. Suddenly I heard someone say something to do with seats being taken, and then I heard that voice again.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He did sound like he genuinely cared, so I looked up to find myself staring into the most amazing green eyes belonging to a fairly tall guy with sandy blond hair. I'm totally amazed that this (gorgeous) guy is actually talking to me. I think when I looked at him my heart may even have skipped a beat.  
  
"Y...yeah, I'm...um...fine." I manage to finally get out breaking the stare, 'Nice going Piper, now he not only thinks you're a geek, but that you can't even say a simple phrase!' I say to myself.  
  
"So, is anyone sitting here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no...no-one's sitting there." I reply.  
  
"Are you sure you want to sit back here? You know there are some really good seats up there." Missy says pointing to the front. Just when someone might be paying any attention to me, she has to come and interrupt.  
  
"Actually, I'm fine sitting back here." he told her, I was surprised, no- one and I mean no-one turns down Missy. But he did, and she walked off in a right huff.  
  
"I'm Leo, by the way." He flashed a smile at me as he sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell." I said smiling back at him. Somehow, things were starting to look up.  
  
"Are you doin' anything after school, because I'm new here, and it'd be cool if you could show me around the city?" Leo asked. I turned around, just to make sure that he really was talking to me. He was.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll have to tell my sisters not to wait for me." I said, still smiling. This day was just getting better and better by the minute.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me as I was taking the last of my books out of my locker. I turned around to see Leo standing behind me.  
  
"Hi! So how was your first day here?" I asked him as we started to walk out of the school.  
  
"It was...well, it was school. I guess it was okay-how was your day."  
  
"Same as usual, or usual for a geek anyway."  
  
"I don't think you're a geek." Leo said. I stopped and looked at him raising my eyebrows slightly.  
  
"You don't? So what do you think I am then?" I said smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, I think you're smart and beautiful and I'd really like to get to know you more." Leo said as we continued walking.  
  
"Y...you do?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do. You doing anything this evening?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because I want to take you out, get to know you as I said. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said excitedly, possibly a bit too excitedly, but he didn't seem to care. I couldn't believe that we'd known each other only a few hours but, he'd already asked me out.  
  
"So how's 7 'o'clock sound?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Perfect." I said smiling back; this was definitely turning into one of the best days of my life.  
  
A while later we were standing outside the Manor, at first I was sad that I'd have to say goodbye, but then I remembered about our date this evening.  
  
"Well, I'd better go in." I said starting to turn back to the house.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7, OK?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"See you later Piper." Leo said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled,  
  
"Bye Leo." I said walking up to the front doors. By the time I got inside he was still watching me.  
  
Prue came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Pipe."  
  
"Hi Prue." I said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"You're happy was that really a friend you walked back with or a guy?" Prue asked me. I didn't believe it, had she seen us or him? I studied her face, no she really didn't know; it was just a lucky guess.  
  
"Maybe." I said still smiling.  
  
"Come on Piper, spill." I really didn't want to tell her, but Prue has this persuasiveness about her, somehow she can make me tell her anything.  
  
"Oh, okay, but only if you help me pick out something to wear." So we walked up the stairs as I told her about Leo.  
  
A few hours later I was looking in the mirror one last time not quite believing, what my sisters had done to me. With much persuasion, I put in my contacts and let Phoebe do my make-up whilst Prue and Paige help sort out my outfit.  
  
I was now wearing a long black skirt with a deep red plain t-shirt and a black cardigan to go over the top in case it got cold out. And although the make-up was simple, I had to admit it did look good. I was interrupted in my train of thoughts as I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
'Leo...' I thought as I walked down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What will Leo say, and how will the first date go? You'll have to review to find out. Yup, no review, no new chapter! I hope this was okay as it was my first attempt at doing anything with them at high school, hopefully ya'll liked it and will like where it's headed. At the moment it may seem similar to other fics with the 'gang' at high school, but I can honestly say this story is nothing like the rest of them... 


	2. The first date

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; I had hoped you all knew that by now, but hey. Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling TV and anyone else who works behind the scenes. All I own is the plot and if it does seem similar to anything you've read before I'm sorry but there's only so much you can do at the beginning, and it will differ later on I promise!  
  
A/N: Thanks to: Mel Halliwell, Piperlover/leo, and Gryffindor620 for your reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I reached the bottom of the stairs and could see Leo and one of my sisters making small talk at the door as they waited for me to come down.  
  
"Leo!" I said greeting him happily, "Phoebe." I said as if warning her that Leo was mine. "Bye Grams, Prue, Paige, be back later!" I yelled running out the door past Leo. I really didn't want the whole family standing around in the entrance hall watching us, so I grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Whoa, Piper you look... amazing, even more beautiful than earlier." He smiled putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing what make-up and sisters can do these days." He laughed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, you'd look beautiful anyway and I'm glad you agreed to go out with me, part of me thought you wouldn't."  
  
"I thought the same thing, about both me and you." I said back to him.  
  
********  
  
Our date went really well, if there were any silences they were pleasant and comfortable not like the usual 'supposed' awkward first date silences. I never wanted the evening to end. We walked through the park in silence and Leo lead me over to a bench.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight Leo."  
  
"Me too. Do you wanna go see a movie and grab a coffee tomorrow?"  
  
"Depends what movie."  
  
"That's totally up to you."  
  
"In that case I'd love to."  
  
"Good." Leo said as he moved closer to me, soon his lips brushed against mine. And before I knew what I was doing I kissed him back, the kiss gave me a tingly feeling, it was so tender and warm. We pulled away,  
  
"I'd better get you home soon, it's almost 11." I smiled standing up pulling Leo up with me. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards the car.  
  
******  
  
Within minutes we were pulling up outside the manor, I was sad the evening would have to end, I'd had such a great time, and I couldn't wait to see him at school tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks for everything Leo, I had a great time." I said hugging him.  
  
"And thank you, for letting me give you a great time." Leo said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.  
  
It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but, I wanted this chapter to be just about the first date. Anyway what are doing readin' this, go review! I'll post chapter three later, after I get back from school so about 3ish (GMT). Once again I'm so sorry it's so short, but all other chapters should make up for it. 


	3. I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling TV.  
  
A/N: A massive thanks to piperlover/leo, anjana (wow, you read my story, I think ur an amazing P/L writer!), PaulaS and Nakita for reviewing.  
  
Oh, in case you ever wonder ********** means there's been a time lapse, and *** is when it changes from Piper telling the story to say some of her thoughts, as she feels now. If that didn't make sense don't worry it should become clearer in later chapters. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The past month had been amazing, ever since Leo first came into my life it had been turned upside down. We'd been together everyday for a short while after school and we spent the weekends together as well.  
  
On Friday afternoon I was at my locker just after school had ended when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Leo." I said turning round to face him, and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"You ready to go babe?"  
  
"Yup." I said taking his hand, walking out of school.  
  
Instead of getting a ride with Prue, I now walked home with Leo, just so we could spend more time together. We'd planned to spend even more time together at the weekend, Leo was so sweet, always asking me how I was and making small romantic gestures; I wasn't quite sure what my feelings for Leo were, all I knew was that they were strong and powerful and I was always thinking about him when we weren't together. I wondered how Leo felt; did he feel the same? My question was to be answered sooner than I thought.  
  
The next day Leo took me out to an expensive (or so it seemed) and romantic restaurant, the evening felt magical and special. And that's what it was, both special and magical. Not long after we had sat down and ordered our meal Leo put on a very serious face; at first I was really worried, I hoped he wasn't going to dump me, but then he took my hand and smiled.  
  
"Piper, this past month has been amazing, I loved every minute of it especially when I was with you. You've made me see the world in a different light and I just wanted to tell you how special I think you are – how I really feel about you." Leo paused and kissed my hand, I smiled at him, giving him a silent signal to go on.  
  
"Piper, I think...no, you no what I know that I am falling in love with you. And as a token of my love I wanted to give you this." Leo said pushing a rectangular box in my direction. I just stared at him, barely believing a word he said. Finally I looked down at the box, and opened it. Inside, lay a beautiful golden bracelet, inscribed with the words, 'Piper, I love you, always Leo'. I looked down at it as Leo put it on my wrist, I was almost in tears, but managed to say,  
  
"I love you too Leo." Leo got up and hugged me then gave me a passionate kiss before returning to his seat.  
  
"For a minute Pipe, I was so scared, I thought you'd just chuck it all back in my face, but I just had to tell you. And I thought when better to tell you than on our 1 month anniversary."  
  
"Leo, I don't know why you doubted that I felt the same. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't have spent all this time with you if I hadn't loved you? Secretly I was wondering if you felt the same way about me, as I do about you, now I know. I love it that your so sweet and romantic and thoughtful, I never expected it." I said as his smile grew even bigger which I didn't think was possible but it was!  
  
*********  
  
A few weeks later Leo took me to the same restaurant. I wondered what was up; he never usually took me to places as nice as this. But I didn't mind where we went as long as we were together, and ever since he'd given me that bracelet, I hadn't taken it off.  
  
"Leo Wyatt, are you up to something again?" I asked as we walked in the park, after leaving the restaurant, with his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Leo replied turning me around and stealing a kiss.  
  
"So that's a yes then."  
  
"Maybe." He said stealing another kiss.  
  
"So are you going to tell me whatever it is you're thinking about?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Honey, c'mon what is it? Please tell me." I said kissing him.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you if you come over here." Leo said dragging me of to a bench. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you know just how much I love you?"  
  
"I think so, but you might have to tell me again."  
  
"Piper, I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I know you do and I love you with all mine."  
  
"And you know how the summer holidays are coming up soon?"  
  
"Yes, over six weeks without school that I can spend with you, that's unless you're not going to be here. Is that what you're telling me? Are you going away or worse are you leaving? Is that why you've been acting different lately?" I said starting to panic.  
  
"Piper, baby, calm down. Firstly kind of and that is why I've been acting differently. I'll be here for most of the holidays, but I won't be here for two weeks-that's the bad news." My face fell at that, and he noticed it, kissing me passionately.  
  
"But the good news is that neither will you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I'm talking about this." He said handing me an envelope with 2 tickets to LA international airport, my jaw dropped. "I'm talking about you, me, the beach and if you're lucky a trip to Hollywood! So what do you say, will you come?" I wasn't sure what to say, my whole heart was saying yes, 'what better way to spend you summer, than with the man you love?' I thought, but my head was saying no and to go slower.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say. I mean I'd love to go, but..."  
  
"Piper, please, no buts."  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry, I want to but, I don't know it's just this is a really big step to take. It just needs thinking about." I looked at him, and could see he was upset, but he soon covered that up.  
  
"Just let me know, and soon Piper. I need an answer." Leo said obviously hurt.  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry, I'll think about it and give you my answer on Monday, I promise. Thank you and I love you." I said giving Leo a kiss, I was about to stand up, but he pulled me back down and gave me a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too. I understand, I shouldn't have just asked like that."  
  
"Oh, Leo, stop worrying; just shut up and kiss me."  
  
"I won't say no to that."  
  
"Leo..." I started to warn him, when he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately again. I could feel myself melting in Leo's strong arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I was going to leave you with more of a cliffy but just kept writing. Instead I'll just leave you thinking about what the answer might be. Will Piper give into her heart or will she follow her head? So please go, review and the next chapter will be up sooner than if you don't.  
  
Oh and about the whole summer holiday (vacation) thing, I don't know how long Americans get or whatever, so the six weeks is just what we (meaning us English peeps) get. 


	4. s all up to Grams

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. The WB and Spelling TV do. I can but only dream about owning such things as Charmed and that gorgeous Leo Wyatt a.k.a. Brian Krause. (  
  
A/N: A big thank you to:  
  
Iheartgreenday: Thanks for reviewing both chapters. As for you're thinking that they won't last long you'll have to wait and see. You get 10 weeks for Summer Vacation? Soooo not fair!  
  
Gryffindor620: Love you're way of thinking. Anyone would be an idiot not to go away with Leo, but she's a sensible one who follows her head, before her heart in most cases, and there is Grams.  
  
Nakita: Glad you loved it again.  
  
Chub: Glad you think it's gonna be good. And thank you so much for updating your fics!  
  
Josh: I'm so glad I got you hooked on my Piper/Leo AU story, I'm actually planning on a sequel or two and it may not be such an AU in the end-just proves I have lots more ideas to get you hooked.  
  
Piperlover/leo: Glad you think it's great and here's that update.  
  
And to anyone else who reviewed; here's the next chapter, someone's making a decision... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For once I spent the rest of the weekend by myself, or as alone as you can be in a house with three sisters and a Grandmother. I didn't want to spend my weekend with Leo as I thought it may alter my decision as to whether to go to L.A or not. Most of Sunday I was just sitting in my room, thinking. I was brought back to reality as I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." I said from the bed.  
  
"Hey Pipe!"  
  
"Prue."  
  
"Piper honey, what's wrong?" Prue asked sitting on the bed next to me.  
  
"Long story..." I muttered.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything planned, so come on, spill."  
  
"Umm...okay, you know how Leo and I have been going out for a month and a half?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, things are getting really serious, like two weeks ago Leo first told me he loved me and gave me this." I said taking off the bracelet that Leo had given me, and I had subconsciously been fiddling with. I then showed her the inscription.  
  
"Oh, wow Piper, I'm not surprised at that, you've been walking on cloud nine for ages! There's more isn't there?" She asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, don't get me wrong Leo's a great guy, and I really do love him; but yesterday night he asked me to... he...he asked me to go to L.A with him this summer."  
  
"Let me guess you're hearts saying 'Hell yeah', but you're heads telling you to think about it."  
  
"Yeah, that's about it; I'd love to go, but it's just a really big step and...I dunno, it just seems like we're rushing things."  
  
"Piper, do you love Leo?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Forget about everything, clear your head....now; do you want to go to L.A. with Leo?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do..."  
  
"Then relax Piper, it's not marriage or anything. Even if you sleep with the guy, it's not like your bound to him for eternity, is it?"  
  
"No, I s'pose not, but I wouldn't mind that..." I said dreamily.  
  
"Then you get Grams' permission and you go Piper! Got it, take this chance, if you really love him, whatever happens, you won't regret it – just don't do anything I wouldn't." Prue said as she pulled me into a hug. "Then go find that gorgeous guy of yours and tell him, how much you love him and that you're going. That's an order, got it?" Prue whispered to me before leaving.  
  
"Thanks Prue, you have no idea how much you just helped me." I said smiling.  
  
"That's what sisters are for right?" We laughed and not long after Prue left I went to go and find Grams, this would probably the hardest part.  
  
*********  
  
"But Grams...why can't I go?" I asked after Grams had told me that I couldn't.  
  
"Well, firstly, you're 16 and I doubt that you really are in love and secondly, I don't know this Leo guy; you haven't brought him home before have you?"  
  
"But we are in love, look he gave me this as a sign of his love. And I have brought him home a couple of times, but either you weren't here or you were busy! I would have liked you to meet him, but it seemed like you weren't interested."  
  
"Piper, I'll always be interested in my grandchildren's lives."  
  
"So if you met him, would you at least think about it? Grams please?"  
  
"Oh...okay, you invite him round for dinner and let me talk to him and then I'll think about it okay?"  
  
"Thanks Grams, I'll go and call Leo now, is tomorrow okay? You've made my day!"  
  
"Yes dear, tomorrow is fine, now go and call that boyfriend of yours." I smiled; hopefully Grams would really like Leo and reconsider. I went back to my bedroom and picked up the phone.  
  
"Leo!" I screamed down the phone excitedly.  
  
"Piper, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine...in fact tomorrow I might even be great. I spoke to my Grams about our little trip and she wants to meet you before she says that I can go. But you have to understand that even if she likes you, she may not let us go away together. But I do want to, I thought about it a lot and Prue made me realise just how much I want to go."  
  
"That's great honey, when do I get to meet your Grandmother?"  
  
"Umm, is tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then."  
  
"Yeah you will and Piper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone, now I could spend the rest of Sunday worrying as to whether Grams would approve of Leo, let alone let us go away together.  
  
***********  
  
The next evening everyone was at home waiting for Leo to arrive as Grams was cooking a special 'family' meal. Suddenly the door bell went and my face lit up.  
  
I ran to the door, and there stood Leo with the sweetest smile on his face and a bunch of red roses in his arms. I took them from them and put them on the table as I pulled him inside. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in really close, before giving me a passionate kiss. Little did we know that Grams had crept in and had seen us making out!  
  
"So this is Leo." Grams said smiling as Leo and I pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer and have the whole dinner thing in it, but I thought I'd leave that till next chapter instead, leave you waiting! Anyway Grams finally gives her answer next chapter will it be yay or nay? Lets all hope yay for Piper and Leo's sakes; PIPER AND LEO BELONG TOGETHER FOREVER!!! Get that Kern, Spelling and everyone else????  
  
Now that that's clear, please go and click on that really attractive button down there (ok, so maybe it's not as attractive as Brian or Drew, but hey.) and review this chapter. 


	5. And the decision isDrum roll please

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. The WB and Spelling TV do. But if I did things would be a lot different! Like Leo and Piper would still be together, duh!  
  
A/N: Thanks to:  
  
Piperlover/leo: Glad you think this is a great story-here's that update.  
  
Gryffindor620: Yeah, not as attractive as them, but I don't think anything beats Brian (trouble is he plays such a good character no guys live up to his standards) or Drew. Yeah, Grams would be so annoying not to let them go...*wink, wink*  
  
An anonymous reviewer: I'm glad you love my story (I'd be happier if you'd signed in). You'll find out soon if Grams will let them go and about Dan; I do have plans that include Dan, just not for this story-I've actually written the chapter where he shows up, but it's in the third story of this trilogy (It seems to want to be a trilogy at the moment, but it may change its mind...) And as I've said before I have to continue because I've already written most of this story...  
  
ChArMeD-101: Glad you thought that was sweet-I think Piper's nervous too- it's not everyday your boyfriend meets your grandmother...Unfortunately I don't have the experience of most the stuff I'm writing-I just have a very fertile imagination.  
  
Chub: Ya, it just doesn't do it for me the way Brian and Drew do when they come on screen...Sorry I haven't updated-but I wanted to give you a double update of two really good chapter before I go to France on Thursday at some unearthly hour in the morning (I'm talking 4.a.m-but that's schools for you, anything they can do to disrupt your sleep) so I'm updating now and again on Wed.  
  
Mel Halliwell: I'm glad you're so loving this story. And thank you so much for saying I have potential in story writing-I do like to write, just at the moment it's just Charmed. But I don't hear any complaints-neither am I complaining, cuz I love charmed! And here's the chapter you can't wait for...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in really close, before giving me a passionate kiss. Little did we know that Grams had crept in and had seen us making out!  
  
"So this is Leo." Grams said smiling as Leo and I pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Uhhhh...yeah Grams this is Leo, Leo-Grams."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss. Halliwell. Piper's said some great things about you." Leo said stepping forward and holding out his hand for Grams to shake. He was such a gentleman, I think she liked that-I mean I could've picked worse.  
  
"She has?" Leo nodded, putting his arms round my waist following Grams through to the kitchen.  
  
"This smells delicious."  
  
"Yeah, I second that, Grams."  
  
"Thank-you children, it should be ready soon, why don't the two of you and your sisters go and sit down." Grams said to me.  
  
The meal went quite well, I wasn't sure how Leo felt about it, Grams kept shooting him questions, but he smiled and answered them all.  
  
"So what do your parents do?" Grams asked Leo.  
  
"My father is a manager at some company or other and my mother is a sectary at a law firm." Grams seemed to approve, though I think she secretly wanted to meet them.  
  
"And do they know about you and Piper."  
  
"Yes, they know that I'm in love with her and plan on taking her to L.A this summer, but they would like to meet with Piper before we go." He said the last part, mostly for me to know. I grabbed his hand and smiled, only one or two of Prue's boyfriends had survived Grams' grilling, and so far Leo was doing pretty well.  
  
A while later Grams had run out of questions to ask and there was just pleasant talking after that. Whilst Grams was in the kitchen Leo pulled me onto his lap, kissed me and then whispered in my ear,  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
"I'm not sure what Grams thinks, but in my book you were brilliant." I said smiling, "I just hope she says that we can go away." Grams came back into the room, and I immediately got off of Leo.  
  
"Don't mind me; I can see you two are very happy." She said winking at us. I just cringed.  
  
After dessert Leo and I went out for a walk, leaving Grams to think about letting me go away with Leo. We also went for the walk so that we could be alone together, seeing as back at the manor whenever me and Leo were kissing Grams would walk in. We arrived back at the manor 10 minutes before we actually went inside; we spent those minutes kissing on the porch. Just as I'd opened the door Leo slid his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear,  
  
"I love you Piper Halliwell."  
  
"I love you too Leo Wyatt." I said closing the door and turning around so that I was facing Leo, and then I kissed him.  
  
"We're back!" I yelled after we pulled away.  
  
"Piper, Leo I'm glad you're back-I need to talk to the two of you." Grams said coming into the entrance hall seeing Leo with his arms still around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled, before pulling him into the living room, although I couldn't help but think that Grams was still going to say no.  
  
"Piper, Leo, I have come to a decision." Grams said as we sat down.  
  
"Great, what is it?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Firstly I just wanted to say how pleased I am to finally meet you Leo and secondly I want to ask you; if I let you take my granddaughter away, you will take care of her and you won't push her into doing anything she doesn't want to do, you would do these things wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course I would, Miss. Halliwell, I love Piper and will always look after her, and I honestly would never make Piper do anything she even had the smallest doubt about doing." Leo said pulling me closer.  
  
"Ok, that's good to here; after much thought and consideration I have decided that you can go away with Leo, Piper; if it is what you really want to do." Grams said smiling.  
  
I jumped up and pulled Grams into a hug,  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered to her. I then turned to Leo and hugged him as hard as I could and gave him a passionate kiss; we didn't even care that Grams was still in the room, or at least she was at the beginning.  
  
"So, do you wanna go to L.A?" Leo asked.  
  
"Depends..." I said playfully.  
  
"Depends?" Leo asked, looking slightly worried, I smiled at that.  
  
"It depends on why you think I should go there."  
  
"Well, there'd be two weeks on the beach, possibly a trip to Hollywood; we can go see all the sights. But mostly you should go because there'd be two weeks of me and you together, alone." Leo said emphasising on the last couple of words.  
  
"Oh, wow-in that case I'll definitely go, I wouldn't mind where we went as long as we're together." I whispered in his ear and he smiled.  
  
It was all set; we really were going to be going away by ourselves. And I couldn't wait; I mean what's better than spending two weeks alone with the man you love. Actually I can only think of one thing better than that; spending eternity with the man you love, yup I'm talkin' about marriage; maybe that'll happen to me and Leo oneday...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Piper and Leo alone together for a whole fortnight, I wonder what will happen next...hmm....  
  
Was Grams' character okay in this, cuz I didn't really know how to write her in.  
  
Now please go and review!!!! 


	6. you grew up in LA?

Disclaimer: How many times have I said this before? I must've already said it five times in this story and all those other times in every fic I've written, but I might as well say it again. I do not own Charmed. Unfortunately the WB and Spelling do...*evil glare, 'Damn you Spelling and Kern, Piper and Leo should never have broken up!'*  
  
Ok, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And on with the story. Just a warning I got a lil' bit hyper writing that Thank-yous from reading your reviews- It's all your fault Gryffindor620; don't look so innocent! FYI, this doesn't affect the story, cuz I wrote this chap ages ago, it just affects the Thank-yous.  
  
Gryffindor620: You reviewed so quickly-I was surprised-I musta left you hungry for more. Grams does so rule doesn't she! Everybody put on 50 cent 'In da Club' and join in the song: Go Grams, it's your birthday, we gonna party like its your birthday, sip Bacardi (sp?) like its your birthday. *gets some VERY worried looks 'What?! I'm usually like that, you obviously don't realise that when you read my fics, you get to see into my little world'* Oh yeah, Piper and Leo are going to L.A. I just wish I was Piper (if you know what I mean). You have a happy dance? Cool!  
  
Charmed Love: Oh, wow! I loved your review! I'm so glad you love the story so far, I love it too-I have so much passion for writing especially this fic. I don't think you reviewed it, it doesn't say you did on the review page, but nvm, it's the thought that counts. And thank you soooo much for saying I'm a really great writer (did you know just what to say to make me happy or was that just chance?) it means a lot, because I love to write (Piper/Leo fluffy stuff is the best to write) and to know that someone thinks I'm a good writer make me really happy. I'm glad you think I wrote Grams just right and that she gave the impression I wanted her to give, it's just hard to write her in, because she's kind of um...dead in the show! I think everyone loves anything with Piper/Leo fluffiness in it, I know I do it. *Everybody raise you r hand if you love the Piper/Leo fluffiness of either this fic or all Piper/Leo fics...*counts* Yup, dat's everyone I think...* And if you like Piper Leo fluff you are so gonna love this fic, possibly the other two in the series that I'm planning, although you might kill me when you read the very emotional last chapter (which is a masterpiece, if I do say so myself); this fic is all Piper/Leo fluffy stuff- I haven't written any chapters without even a tiny bit of fluff, I don't think...  
  
Anonymous: I was just wondering is your name actually anonymous? Because I really do like to know who's reviewing-so if you just put your pen name in...anyway why don't you sign in, it only takes all of two seconds! What I was going to say was I'm glad your impressed and thank you for the review.  
  
Piperlover/Leo: Glad you thought it was great, here's that update.  
  
ChArMeD-101: No, not a whole night together, they'll be spending 14 nights together!!! I'm so jealous of Piper right now... I think we all know what will happen during those nights(.  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: So glad you love it. And both this and the next chapter cover the trip.  
  
Nakita: You liked Grams seeing the kiss-I thought she'd just have to see it, then they can be all embarrassed. I'm so evil-I hate it when people stop writing at the really good bits, so I'm sorry-but it's all part of my massive evil plan (it is massive, but it's actually a bit more fluffy than evil). I'm sure they would have rebelled too-they never can stay apart for too long *stares upwards...* Somehow I don't think that THEY (evil people who split Piper and Leo up) got that-but I'm rooting for Piper and Leo, they just HAVE to get back together, properly(i.e. Not a freakin' one night stand!).  
  
Baylea: You thought it was wonderful? Wow-thanks. And you thought it ended on a cliffie? Hmmmm....I didn't think so, but this chapter does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of weeks later, I had met Leo's parents and they were actually really nice. All we had to do now was get on that plane. We had planned to turn up separately. I was telling everyone how much I'd miss them when I saw Leo and his parents walking around obviously looking for us.  
  
"LEO!!! Over here." I yelled out to him. He smiled and waved letting me know that he'd heard me.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Leo whispered as he wrapped his arms round my waist.  
  
"Hey you. You ready to go?" I asked him.  
  
"Yup I'll just say goodbye to my parents." Leo went back to his parents as I had a big group hug with Grams and my sisters; Prue, Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Paige, don't let Prue and Phoebe fight to much ok." Paige smiled, whilst Phoebe and Prue both glared at me.  
  
"What? You do fight quite a bit, and it's usually me who's stuck in the middle, so don't give Paige a hard time with all your bickering."  
  
"We don't fight!" Both Phoebe and Prue said.  
  
"Uhhh...actually you do" Paige said butting in.  
  
"Anyway we gotta go soon and I'm gonna miss you guys so much."  
  
"We gonna miss you too sis, but don't worry about us and have some fun!" Prue said hugging me again. Prue was not only my older sister but my best friend.  
  
"Ok, I'll have fun. I'll call you when we get there. I love you all." I yelled too them as I went off with Leo to board the plane.  
  
*********  
  
The plane journey wasn't very long and we were soon in L.A. It was the start of two amazing weeks. Two weeks that I haven't forgotten yet, nor will I ever forget. I'm not a very big fan of aeroplanes, but just having Leo there sitting next to me was enough to calm me down a little bit.  
  
When we got off the plane we had that hard task of finding our bags, luckily our bags were quite easy to spot so we beat the rush to the car hire centre. A while later we arrived at a nice looking hotel not to far from Newport Beach. When we found the hotel room, Leo opened the door and then carried me through the threshold.  
  
"So, Piper, I'm all yours for the next two weeks, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I don't know Leo, what do you want to do."  
  
"Hmm...how about this?" Leo said kissing me passionately.  
  
"Well, it's a start and a pretty good one too!" I said with a smile dancing across my face. He kissed me again, each kiss grew deeper and more passionate, we quickly moved our make-out session to the bed, taking full advantage of the fact that we had a room to ourselves for two weeks without any sister's or other relatives running in on us.  
  
"You sure you want to do this, babe?" Leo asked me softly. He knew that this would be my first time; he also knew that he was my first in many other things...  
  
"Yes, Leo I'm sure-and there's nowhere or no-one I'd rather be with." I said pulling Leo down on top of me. And let's just say we had a great time!  
  
We stayed in the hotel for the rest of the day and some of the next. When we did finally manage to get out of bed we decided to explore the hotel.  
  
"This is a great hotel, Leo, how could you afford all this?" I asked as we made our way back to our room.  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways." He whispered into my ear.  
  
"That you do..." I said turning around and kissing him, "What do you say we go find that beach?"  
  
"Well...I was thinking..." Leo replied with a devious look.  
  
"Leo, there's plenty of time for that later!" I said lightly hitting his arm.  
  
So with that we headed down to the beach and stayed there till after sunset. Sunset on the beach lying in the arms of the man you love, is amazing, there's nothing more beautiful and I wished that it wouldn't be the only time we did this kind of thing.  
  
The next day I awoke to find Leo staring at me.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Leo said as I slowly came too.  
  
"Hey yourself, what're we doing today?" I asked as Leo kissed me.  
  
Leo continued to stare at me and not answer my question. I waved my hand in front of his face as he blinked.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Leo, you weren't paying any attention were you? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't. It's just...do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because that's what I was thinking about. I don't mean to switch off, but sometimes I'll just look at you and...you're just too beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you, I think, I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Yeah, if you want to, it just your beauty makes it hard for me to concentrate."  
  
"I'm sorry; would it help if I looked less beautiful?"  
  
"Maybe, but I like you just the way you are, I mean that. What was it you were saying earlier?" Leo said as he played with my hair.  
  
"I was just asking what we're doing today." I said smiling.  
  
"Well it's totally up to you, but we could check out Hollywood, and be all touristy."  
  
"That's a good idea; you say that like it's a bad thing though. What's wrong with being touristy?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just weird, I mean I grew up here, in L.A, and I never really did the tourist thing."  
  
"You never told me you grew up in L.A, why not?"  
  
"I dunno, you never asked and we haven't lived here since I was 14, so when you asked me where I moved from I said San Diego, and it was true, I just grew up here." Leo said smiling. So maybe it is true, you do learn something new everyday.  
  
But what I'd found out, was nothing compared to what I'd be finding out later on, I don't think anything could have prepared me for it. I really thought I knew Leo, but there were still things I found out about him everyday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was going to write more in this chapter, but I thought I'd leave this one short as I had a fairly good stopping point. So what is it that Leo's hiding? And how many skeletons are there in his closest? The next chapter will be longer, if not then this'll just be part one of the chapter, I'm undecided right now.  
  
Wow, no rambling...yet! Anyway please review.  
  
Okay I actually feel the need to ramble so, I think this fic is amazing so I hope everyone of you loves it, but I will take constructive criticism (Thank god, for Spellcheck, because my spelling is really off today). Anyway there's just a couple of chapters at the end that I am having trouble with, but they are slowly unravelling in my mind, so I'll have it all figured out when I get back from France. And because I'm going of to France at 4.A.M (I hate the school for that, but nvm because we'll all go hyper on lack of sleep, its funny-we don't need the drink to get drunk, at least I don't) I', giving you faithful reviewers a double update and I will update again, hopefully on the 26th or at the weekend. And so once again I am really, really sorry that I can't update for over a week....but I'm sure you'll all be able to survive. 


	7. Love and secrets

Disclaimer: Please get this short message into your thick skulls, even those of you with brains like Phoebe(I'm referring to 'Blinded by the Whitelighter', where at the end Prue asks what's in Phoebe's head and she replies "Nothing, you know that.") should have gotten this by now. I do not own Charmed. I'm simply writing this fic, because I'm a little bored, I like the show, and had an idea or 10...10 hundred pop into my head-but, that's my excuse for all my fics really.  
  
Maybe that wasn't such a short message...Anyway here's the next part, where you lucky people get to find out what Leo's hiding-if he is hiding anything, that is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later we were standing outside that building with all the handprints and names of famous stars, we'd also been down the Hollywood walk of fame. After a while Leo snuck up behind me.  
  
"Piper, honey, do you mind if we go now, there's something I want to tell you...actually I might be able to show you better."  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" I said grabbing his hand as we walked back towards where we had parked the car.  
  
"You'll find out!" Leo said and we walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
After we'd been driving for a while Leo sat up and pointed to the left,  
  
"That's Rodeo Drive, I'll take you down there later." I glanced down the road, it had a lot of expensive, designer shops down it, and then I turned to Leo,  
  
"I thought you never did the whole tourist thing."  
  
"I didn't, but... oh, stop asking questions and shut your eyes, other wise you'll ruin the surprise." So I sighed and did as I was told.  
  
A while later we came to a stop, and Leo switched the engine off. I heard the passenger door open, and then Leo offered me his hand, to help me get out.  
  
"Leo, can I open my eyes yet?" I asked as I got out of the car.  
  
"No, not yet, we're not quite there." Leo said as he took my hand and led me off somewhere.  
  
"Are you at least going to tell me where we're going, Leo?"  
  
"Piper!" Leo warned, it was obvious he was getting tired of all my questions so I shut up for a while.  
  
When we stopped Leo pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Before you open your eyes, I'm just going to tell you that you're in for a bit of a surprise, and the reason I didn't tell you about everything earlier was because...because..."  
  
"Leo, what is it, you're nervous-I can tell. And I'm sure I can handle it, whatever it is." I heard Leo sigh as he kissed my neck.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
  
"Leo, I don't see anything..." I said, then Leo spun me around and I just stood and stared. In front of us was a looming house, no, not a house, but a mansion, it had loads of land as well.  
  
"Okay, Leo, what the hell is going on here?" I asked slightly confused.  
  
"Umm....I didn't want to keep all this a secret from you, it's just that I wanted you to like me, for who I am not what I am or what I was born into." By now I was growing irritated and as Leo was rambling on he could tell.  
  
"Leo, I do like for who you are, I even love you, you know that."  
  
"Ok, I know you do, but I had to be sure. Piper, this is my home, it's where I lived until I was 14." I just stared at him as if he were from outer-space.  
  
"WHAT?!?" I spluttered.  
  
"Yeah, my family...they're part of a production company and my Mom used to be an actress for a while, my aunt still is. This is was what I meant, I was born into a really wealthy family, and so I'll be a millionaire someday, if I'm not already. I never told you because for the first time I'd found someone I really liked, and you really like me too, and it wasn't just because of what I am, or who my parents are, you liked me for being me; and I didn't want to mess everything up with this, but I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, but I didn't know how to tell you, so I brought you here. I thought that I could prove it this way, and I'd hoped you wouldn't freak out, but you are, and I'm sorry; I should have told you before."  
  
"Leo, I understand and I'm not freaking out, well maybe I am, but only a little bit, mostly I'm just shocked, no, more surprised I think. I mean it's not every day that you find out you're boyfriend's a millionaire and grew up in..."  
  
"Beverly Hills."  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's a lot to take in, but it doesn't change anything, I still love you just as much as I did when I woke up this morning; but I suppose it does explain all the romantic gestures, the nice hotel and the posh restaurants." I said looking into his eyes. It was moments like these, when we were gazing into each others eyes, that I felt really connected and safe, I could tell what he was thinking, just by looking into his eyes, or I could most of the time.  
  
"I'm glad you don't think it changes anything." Leo said kissing me. "So you want the guided tour?"  
  
"Uh...I've never been in a mansion before Leo."  
  
"Well, today'll be your first time, and it's my mansion so come on." Leo said as he grabbed my hand and ran for the front doors. We made it inside just before it started raining.  
  
"Looks like we made it just in time." I said smiling, looking around, "Wow!"  
  
I looked around the entrance hall, it was huge, the floor was made of some kind of stone-probably marble, and the stairs were straight in front of us, they had a red carpet going up the centre of them. Leo then lead me round the rest of his house, every room was large and beautiful, decorated well and well furnished, I had to admit the Wyatt's have taste. Leo showed me the living room, the kitchen (which I was very impressed with-I wouldn't mind a kitchen like that, the kind with granite surfaces and stainless steel utensils), the dining room, the family room, the study, the library (yes, they even had a library, I would get so lost in my own world, if I had anywhere near the amount of books they have) and just about every other room in the house/mansion. When we got back downstairs it was still raining, Leo looked at me;  
  
"Damn it, it's still raining." Leo said with a sly grin, "Never mind, I hope you don't mind getting wet because there's something I want to show you."  
  
"It depends how wet I'm going to get and if what you're going to show me is worth it." I said smiling back at him.  
  
"Come on then!" Leo said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door as he ran.  
  
A while later we stopped running, I tried to catch my breath, but shivered as it was getting cooler and I was now pretty wet. Leo pulled me closer and rubbed my arms trying to warm me up.  
  
"I would give you my coat, but its back at the house."  
  
"It's okay, what did you want to show me?" I asked.  
  
"This. Isn't it beautiful?" Leo said looking around, I spun round and smiled.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I used to come down and sit under this tree all the time when I was a kid; it's so quiet down here, I'd come here just to think, sometimes I would read, but mostly I thought about things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I can't remember, they were important at the time though. One thing I remember doing was dreaming about my future, especially as I grew older; I dreamt about life and...and...I hope you don't think its lame but I thought about love. I'd never told or shown anyone my special spot, but I always dreamt that I'd show the woman I loved with all my heart, probably the one I wanted to marry this spot, and that woman is you." Leo said smiling, but timidly.  
  
"What, the woman you love or the one you want to marry."  
  
"Umm...both!" Leo said quickly and quietly.  
  
"You what?" I asked shocked.  
  
"And umm, I always wanted to do this..." Leo said as he pulled me really close, and kissed me passionately and deeply.  
  
"Wow." I said grinning as I pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I wanted to bring you here, ever since I first met you I've been dreaming of doing that, kissing you in the rain, and here." He smiled and I smiled back at him, we kissed again.  
  
"And you continue to amaze me, Wyatt. But you still haven't answered my question Leo."  
  
"What? Oh...that one when you asked me what?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you'd heard me...but I kind of umm...said...both." Leo said then looked at me, waiting, waiting for a reaction to what he said.  
  
"You mean you..."  
  
"Yeah Piper, I do, at least I think I do...I've never felt the way I feel about you ever before, all I know is that I want to be with you forever. I'm not like asking you or anything, if that's what you were thinking, but someday I may be." Leo said softly.  
  
"Wow...I mean I never knew exactly how you felt, I mean I knew you loved me, but I didn't know how strong your love for me was. But now you've told me, I suppose I should tell you how I feel; Leo I love you so much, sometimes I feel like I love you too much and to be honest with you it really scares me, Leo it scares me so much sometimes." I said pausing as I snuggled closer to Leo, even though it was raining there was nowhere else I'd rather be.  
  
"Leo, I feel the same about you; I want to be with you forever and ever and someday when you ask I may say yes." I said smiling as he ran his hands through my hair.  
  
"You done pouring your heart out to me?" I nodded, "Piper, I know it scares you, I've seen it in your eyes and it scares me too; having these strong, overpowering feelings and not knowing what to do. But I don't want you to be scared, I've always thought that love is a wonderful thing and it should be met with happiness and open arms, and I keep thinking that and trust me it does help, unless you're scared of me, in which case, you've lost me."  
  
"No, of course I'm not scared of you, I love you and I never want to lose you." I said kissing him tenderly.  
  
"Really? I'll remind you of that when you have your yearly affairs." Leo said jokingly.  
  
"Leo, I could never cheat on you, you know that." I smiled then added, "Well maybe just once or twice..." He glared at me.  
  
"Piper...I'm not sure you'd like to see me when I found out, I'd probably have to kill them, I could never like anyone who tried to take you away from me-I want you all to myself; or for now anyway, maybe one day I'll learn to share you with someone else..."  
  
"Just be glad I'm not the cheating type then. I want you all to myself too...did you mean what I think you meant with that last comment."  
  
"Depends what you thought I meant; if you were thinking of the future, with the dog and kids all running around the garden, then yeah." Leo said kissing my neck.  
  
"Oh, Wyatt...wait till every one back home hears you're the sappy, romantic, thoughtful, kind, loving, fatherly type."  
  
"Hey...I'm not sappy! And don't you dare."  
  
"Don't worry Hun, you're secrets are safe with me." I whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'm glad, anyway it's umm...kind of how would you say it, wet out here, so do you wanna go back to the house." (A/N: Oops, I was so wrapped up in all the fluffiness, that I almost forgot it was raining...)  
  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to be somewhere dry and warm, but shouldn't we be heading back to the hotel, I mean I don't have any dry clothes or anything like that."  
  
"No, but I do."  
  
"Of course you do, you live or used to live here."  
  
"I didn't mean that...I meant I'm one step ahead of you, baby, I've got some of your stuff in the car, you know, just in case something like this happened..."  
  
"Did you plan all this then, hope that we'd stay the night here or something?"  
  
"Maybe, anyway come on let's go." Leo said leading me back towards the house and car.  
  
Once we got inside it was much warmer, but we were still dripping wet; I don't know how I looked, but Leo looked as if he had just fallen in a swimming pool and almost drowned, actually, he looked damn right sexy, seeing him wet and dripping turned me on.(A/N: Wouldn't that turn anyone on? Just think, wet and sexy Leo=yummo!) We both decided to take a shower before dinner; this had to have been one of the best afternoons of my young life. After dinner, we sat on the couch all snuggled up, talking, talking for hours, about anything, from our pasts, which I had just learnt about to our dreams of what our future would be like together. After we talked we finally decided to retire to bed, to Leo's large king-sized and very comfortable bed.  
  
Then we both wanted the picture perfect house, with white picket fences, the dog and the small children running around, if only life were that simple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked the Piper/Leo fluff. You caught me, I'm the really romantic kinda gal...I love writing all the Piper/Leo fluffy stuff-and I just couldn't resist the kiss in the rain-I just find that so romantic.  
  
Oh I was just wondering, did I get you-you know with the bit about Leo hiding things, did anyone think it might be something dark, and bad; or were you all real clever peeps and figure me out?  
  
Anyway please review, and tell me what you think, I really like reviews; they tend to make me want to write more, especially if I know that my stories are enjoyed by y'all. On the exception of this fic, I've always waited for a review before writing the next chapter, and I have spent a lot of time on this fic so far, so I really hope you like it. 


	8. Never want to be apart for too long

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If you want the full details just go back a chapter or two...  
  
Whoa my f'ing God (as I was saying on the ferry this morning)! I'm on such a high right now-I just opened my inbox and I have literally a full inbox. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed while I was away; it means a lot to me to know that so many people have reviewed. I swear when I left there was something like 20 something reviews now there are 48!!!! Well here goes the personal mercies (as they say in France, so merci beaucoup!)  
  
ChArMeD-101: Glad you're like it. And I had a great time in France.  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: I vewy glad you like zee fluff! I love the fluffy stuff too...I enjoy writing fluffiness, but sometimes wonder if I write it too fluffy...meh. I thought I'd tease you all on that one, at first I was kinda wondering too, then I decided to make it seem like a big dark secret, but it's not.  
  
Charmed Love: Rambling is good, rambling is fun, I ramble too-incase you didn't know that already. I just couldn't resist them kissing in the rain-I find the whole thing so romantic *thinks about kissing Leo in the rain*. Ya, I thought it was good line (the one about not liking planes) I actually remembered that from that Fri 13th ep in season 1 and I'm scared of planes too, and if I had Leo sitting next to me...hmm...lets just say I wouldn't be quite so scared. And as for "if only life were that simple", you'll just have to wait and see what happens! (BTW-when I say wait and see, I mean wait a few chapters-maybe more).  
  
Sci fi fan: Sorry if you thought it was over fluffy, but this is a Piper/Leo story and I do love my fluffiness. It was the idea that you didn't expect what was revealed.  
  
Nakita: I totally agree with you on that one, and I did say it as politely as possible actually getting the damn message across. Glad you enjoyed chapter 6. Ya, I enjoyed chapter 7 too-interesting idea, I hadn't thought of that, but I'm glad your brain was ticking over. And I think I said in one of the A/Ns that I was leaving at 4am on Thursday 18th March; so I slept from about 11-3, but that was way more than this morning/last night whatever-which was more like 30 mins-1hr! Ouch! But I'm wide awake ( !  
  
Chub: Coolio! Glad you like it a lot!  
  
Anonymous (a.k.a Patricia): So sign in then! Yay, you love the romantic fluffiness, I love the fluffy stuff, we all love fluffiness! I've actually written all of this story except from about one chapter.  
  
Gryffindor620: Like I've said so many times before, I was in France for just over a week, so I don't care, that your review was delayed. And Ouch! Poor you-I don't like tests. Or anything to do with school-which was I did my Math at 4.30am on the Coach, my Maths teacher knew, and he didn't say anything-he just marked it straight away.  
  
Wowies! Ta mucho for the cookie, I hope its double choc chip. Yum! Glad you think it is good/great. I'm pretty amazed that I actually came up with this whole idea and wrote the damn story, and to have so many people say it's really good amazes me even more!  
  
Bree: Loved your review, I love the fluff too-but that's already kinda obvious! And I'm glad you like both my writing and my storyline.  
  
Piperlover/Leo: I'm so glad you like my story.  
  
StoryLover: Umm...thanks, I have actually written the rest of this story so, I'm sorry if it's no quite to your liking, but there is a bigger plot-If there wasn't there would be no way I could even think about making it this long or doing a sequal. And this fic is told from Piper's POV so I can't actually put that much detail in about the characters, and we all know the basic personalities anyway, so I'm just writing this for fun; however I will try and think about what you said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again I awoke to find Leo staring at me.  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at?" I asked sleepily as I ran my finger over his chest making small patterns.  
  
"You, you're really beautiful and I love you."  
  
"You're not to bad yourself, and I love you too." I said smiling as Leo pulled me close and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Sooo...you wanna go shopping L.A style? We people from L.A really know how to shop."  
  
"Oh, well I'll never say no to shopping."  
  
"Do you want to hit a mall first or Rodeo Drive."  
  
"A mall, and you're gonna take me to Rodeo Drive?"  
  
"'Course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Isn't it kind of expensive there?"  
  
"Yeah, but you, Piper are worth it, so it's on me."  
  
"You do this to all your girlfriends Leo?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Oh, of course," he smiled, "actually no, you're the only one I would spend my money on, and besides they wouldn't look as good in any of the clothes as you would...and you're special..."  
  
"Oh, thank you, mind to share with me how I'm special?"  
  
"You really want to know?" I nodded, "Well, you're special because; actually I can't think of any reason...actually you're special because you're beautiful, sweet, kind and caring, you're mine and um....there was another reason...oh, yeah; it's because I love you."  
  
"Oh, I must be special then, but you're special too." I said kissing him.  
  
After a long, hard day of shopping, we arrived back at Leo's home exhausted. He'd really gone all out on me; buying me a beautiful black dress, and shoes to match and I'd treated him to one of his favourite types of clothes, yup, I'd gotten him one of those plaid shirts he loved, of course, it didn't come from Rodeo Drive, but he didn't complain. But what really made me smile was when we passed one of those really expensive jewellery shops, and he caught me looking at the jewellery, and unlike most men, he really actually paid attention to what I was looking at, which I found quite sweet.  
  
A week later, after we'd been to most of the sights and spent a lot of time together we found our selves packing, getting ready to leave, sadly our holiday was coming to an end, but at least we had a while before we had to go back to school, when we got back.  
  
"Piper, you have no idea how happy I am that you came with me to L.A." Leo said wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck and pulling me close.  
  
"Leo, I want to thank you for bringing me here, I had an amazing time, I will never forget any of these past two weeks, in fact I wish we could stay here longer. And I learnt so much about you and your past."  
  
"I won't forget it either, and someday I'll bring you back here." Leo said kissing me passionately before we returned to packing our suitcases.  
  
This was our last night we would spend together for awhile and part of me never wanted to leave or be apart from Leo, even though I missed my family, but I knew we had to go and deep down I knew that it would be okay, it wasn't like we were never going to see each other, we just wouldn't be spending 24 hours a day together. When we arrived back home we still had about a month before we had to go back to school, and we spent most of that time together, at that point we'd both decided that we never wanted to be apart from each other for too long...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so so so so so so short, but I just really want to write the next part of the story, I've actually decided that when I'm done with this story I will have a sequel to it. So please review. 


	9. Will you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
A/N: For once I'm kinda stumped as to what to say to you guys so here is chapter nine... Oh, here's a thing, I've said it before, but I don't have clue on the whole American school system, so any school stuff is probably wrong, not that there is much...  
  
Chub: Yup in the process of writing a missing chapter for this story (in other words I've everything except one chapter somewhere near the end), stuff for the sequel and I have ideas that I'm beginning to put down for a trilogy type thing.  
  
Piperlover/Leo: Wow, you thought that was a great chapter-u liar, it was the worst chapter in this story and totally and utterly pointless. But thanks anyway.  
  
Charmed4ever: WOW! Thanks, I love the Piper/Leo fluffiness too (well, duh). And I love you so much for saying that I'm an amazing writer, but then again I love anyone who says that.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Yay, a sequal...I think it's working out okay, or the beginning is and I have a really big idea for what happens later on. And I can't wait to see what all my loyal fans think of it either.  
  
Charmboy4: Damn technology-I told them they should have just stuck with books and letters, but no-they had to go and bring out the internet, the big, bad internet. It doesn't matter though, your reviewing now at that's all that counts. And thank you so much for saying that mine's the best high school fic on the net. And I'm so glad you loved so much you had to say you loved it twice. Anyway, what I'm saying is thank-you for the review.  
  
Pipery03: It's already written (next part of the story) and yes I am going to do a sequel possibly another story after that, depends who's interested. And if I told you what I'm planning there'd be no point in writing it, so...like everyone else, you're just going to have to wait.  
  
Bree: I know, hopefully this'll do if not I'm going to make up for all the short chapters in my last chapter, of this story.  
  
Charmed Love: I agree. I'm not really focusing on the Leo spoiling Piper thing-I just thought one chapter would be nice and if he lives in a mansion he has enough money to spare. Thanks for saying it was a cute chapter. And about saying the simple life thing, maybe...no, life never is simple- especially not for Piper and Leo...  
  
Patricia: Oh, I'm over the not signing in now. And thank you so much for your review.  
  
Sci fi fan: Cool, glad you liked it and ya, so thanks.  
  
Gryffindor620: Yup, Piper and Leo together for eternity-it's how it should be anyway. Glad you love it-is this soon enough?  
  
Classicchic: Oooh, new reviewer? Glad you love it and seeing as you asked/demanded so nicely here's the next chapter.  
  
Magical Princess: Aww, thanks.  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: Ya, she is lucky...everyone seems to be looking forward to the sequel.  
  
And so...here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost a year had passed since we came back and it was almost graduation. Leo and I were still together; still happy and very much in love, in fact we were stronger than ever. One evening we were sitting on the couch at his place, which was actually a lot smaller than their L.A place, and we were talking about what we'd do after graduation. I was leaning against Leo's strong chest; we were holding hands our fingers were entwined together, we were content just watching our fingers play with each other...  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've been thinking..."  
  
"Wow, really that's interesting, you know not many people think these days, I'm glad you're a thinker." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, but I've been thinking, seriously."  
  
"Yeah? What about?"  
  
"About things, me, you, us...I was thinking about where we're headed. What're you going to do after graduation?"  
  
"I don't know, I might go to college, or a culinary school maybe, why?"  
  
"Well, my Dad wants me to take over Wyatt productions, you know the company he owns back in L.A. but it means moving to L.A."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And part of me wants to accept it, but I only want to accept it if I have you. I guess I'm asking you to come with L.A with me, if you want to go to college or something we can find one in the area."  
  
"You're asking me to move in with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it's a really big step in our relationship, but I want to take it...anyway that mansion is too big for just me."  
  
"Oh, so now you want me to cook and clean and just be in the house for you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just so much better having someone you know to do all those jobs, and besides I won't have to pay you."  
  
"Oh, you'd have to pay me...Honestly Leo; sometimes I don't know why I'm still with you."  
  
"It's because you love me baby."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew there was a reason." I said putting my arms round his neck and kissing him.  
  
"So, what do you say, seriously, will you move to L.A with me as my girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know Leo...maybe, I want to."  
  
"But...there's a but, isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah, believe me I would if I could, but I don't know what my family will say."  
  
"Piper Halliwell, I'm sure you'll bring them around, you usually do."  
  
"Okay, in that case you can ask me again."  
  
"Piper Halliwell, would you like to move to L.A with me after graduation?"  
  
"Leo Wyatt, I'd love to!" I said smiling; he grinned and kissed me passionately and deeply.  
  
Later that week I spoke to Grams and my sisters, telling them what Leo and I planned to do after graduation. At first they were reluctant to even think about it, but I just told them that I was old enough to make these decisions on my own and that I was going whether they liked it or not; I think it worked, it was one of the only times that I got truly mad at them. After I had talked to them, I went straight to meet Leo at the park. When I arrived I went and sat on 'our' bench, but I didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Hey sexy." Leo said smiling at me, I think he was probably checking me out, but I didn't say anything.  
  
"Hi honey, I have news."  
  
"I hope its good news, it is isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Leo, it is good news. I talked to my family, they were reluctant at first, but I bought them around."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yup. This summer you and me, moving to L.A."  
  
"Great; you know you make me the happiest man ever, did you know that?" Leo asked picking me up and spinning me around.  
  
"Actually I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, you do now." Leo said before kissing me tenderly.  
  
It was official, that summer we would be moving into the Wyatt's L.A mansion, and we couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
I remember the day we moved in, we were so happy, we were finally going to be together all the time, and there was nothing anyone could do to break us apart. I wish it could be the same now, me and Leo, forever-that's how it should be. But things happened, many wonderful things happened, I can look back at those times and I'll smile...  
  
***  
  
It was really hot, that day in August when we moved in. And we kept rushing around, bringing in things from the car, of course most of the stuff was mine, but Leo still had quite a bit of stuff, even though he had lived in the house for most of his life.  
  
"Is that everything?" Leo asked as he collapsed onto the couch, as I put the last box on the floor just inside the door.  
  
"I think so." I said perching on the coffee table in front of Leo.  
  
"Good...come here." Leo said pulling me onto the couch on top of him, he then tickled me and he had me laughing so hard.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful, especially when you smile, it's annoying."  
  
"You're pretty damn fine yourself." I said before stealing a kiss. I was about to get up to take the box that I'd just brought in upstairs, when he pulled me back down.  
  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere, ever." He said sexily, holding me tight.  
  
"Leo, it's really sweet that you love me, but if you never let me go, then nothing'll ever get done; because I know what you're like..."  
  
"Are you implying something?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Piper, I'm amazed after all this time you think I'm totally incapable of anything."  
  
"Leo, I don't think, I know, I have first hand experience; believe me, you really do need me."  
  
"I know I need you, but that's not why I need you."  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"What?" Leo said innocently.  
  
"You really should stop thinking of me like that, if you don't actually pay attention to me, then I may be forced to leave you."  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't, why not?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Leo, I hope you're not telling me what to think again."  
  
"Me? I'd never do such a thing." I glared at him. "I love you too."  
  
"Leo, I never said that I loved you."  
  
"Sure you did, maybe not just then, but you've said it enough times for me to know that it's true."  
  
"Okay, you win, I love you."  
  
"Yay! Oh and I love you too, Piper."  
  
***  
  
We were so happy then, and things would soon get even better... 


	10. Revealing secrets and feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Charmboy4: Thanks, at the moment it's just fluffiness, but in the last chapter something, bad, something terrible happens, and there are quite a few ups and downs in the sequel-at least there are in my head. So just be patient...  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: I'm guessing you might like an update! Ya, I think that was enough begging for updates.  
  
Patricia: Oh, I don't want the fluffiness/goodness to stop either, but they don't until the very end of the story-which is getting nearer and nearer!  
  
Piperlover/leo: Ta.  
  
Evrybdyluvscheez: Thanks, it is good innit!?! And I will continue I have now written the whole story! Just a few more chapters left now.  
  
Charmed Love: Your review made me laugh, so thanks. Yeah, they do love each other; but they still do on the actual show, just SOMEBODY had to go and break them up! *sigh*  
  
Bree: Sorry if the end was confusin'. But thanks for the review anyway.  
  
Charmedobsessi12: Thanks! I love all Piper/Leo romance too!  
  
Magical Princess: Thanks for the offer-I think I'm okay at the moment but I'll let you know if I need any help. Yeah, it is cool, but you won't have to wait long to find out what I have in store for this story.  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Oh, wow, thanks! Glad you registered, now you can review like every chapter! As for them being happy for all eternity...I wish they were, but for this fic you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Classicchic: I love P/L fics too, and you don't have to wait any longer.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Hmmmm....I'm not telling you anything about the sequel...yet, I mean even I don't know everything; I just hope you'll like it.  
  
Charmed4ever: Thanks, it was cute wasn't it? Nothing bad is happening to them yet. But when/if it does I'll remember to hide from you! (  
  
Anjana: Thanks for your review, hanging of the edge of your seat? Cool, that's a new one. As to how things will get even better you'll just have to wait. Oh and I'm wondering (along with the rest of the world) if you're going to do a sequel to The Wagners? Because you have to!  
  
Gryffindor620: OMG!!! Did you really say that???? In other words Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! ?Anyway in fear of thanking you to much-I loved your review-I'm gonna go now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again about a year had passed, we were adjusting well to living together, and we were still as happy as ever, if it was possible, things were about to get even happier.  
  
***  
  
For the past couple of days I had been keeping a secret, hiding something from Leo. I didn't want to, but I had kept it a secret because I didn't know how Leo would take the news; but I decided I had to tell him. And I had chosen the night; I just hoped that everything would work out okay.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I'm back." Leo said as he came in from work, I put the book I was reading down and I stood up from the couch, I nervously approached him.  
  
"Hi Honey, there's something I need to talk to you about..."  
  
"Piper, what is it? What's wrong?" Leo said walking over to the couch, I sat down beside him.  
  
"Well...nothing's wrong exactly; I mean I'm fine if that's what you're asking it's just..." I paused nervously, not knowing what to say. Leo pulled me towards him, in his arms I felt somewhat comforted-it was as if Leo was giving me the courage to go on.  
  
"I...I...I don't know how to tell you..." I trailed of as I looked into his eyes. I felt safe, but I was still worried about what he was going to say.  
  
"Leo, how do you feel about kids?" I said sitting up fiddling with the bracelet that Leo had given me when he first told me that he loved me.  
  
"Kids? Well, someday I'd like to have them. Why?" He then looked at me, as if he'd just figured it out and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Someday soon I hope...like maybe next..."  
  
"Piper...are you...are we?" He asked with eyes wide in shock. I nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh, oh wow! This is kinda big..." He said still shocked but smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know it is...but...I've been wanting to tell you the last couple of days, but I didn't know how to. I'm sorry."  
  
"Piper, its okay, what are you apologizing for?"  
  
"I don't know, not telling you...actually getting pregnant in the first place...Wait, you're not mad or anything, are you really okay with this?"  
  
"Piper, I don't mind that you didn't tell me, and anyway it wasn't your felt that you got pregnant, I think I had something to do with that." He paused smiling, and kissed my forehead.  
  
"And I'm not mad or anything, I really am happy about it. I mean it was unexpected, but I told you before that I wanted to have children with you, so I'm happy, very happy if you are." Leo said placing his hand on my stomach, I smiled.  
  
"Good, because I'm happy about it too...I think, I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but I'm actually kinda glad it did happen."  
  
"Me too it gives me a reason to do something I've been planning to do for a while. I was gonna ask you later, but seeing as we're here now, I might as well ask now." I was growing slightly suspicious; Leo got up and walked over to the sound system and within seconds music started playing.  
  
'Move a step closer you know that I want you  
  
I can tell by your eyes that you want me too  
  
Just a question of time I knew we'd be together  
  
And that you'd be mine I want you here forever.  
  
Do you hear what I'm saying, gotta say how I feel  
  
I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real  
  
I know what I want and baby it's you  
  
I can't deny my feelings because they are true'  
  
Leo sang along to the music moving back towards the couch. He stopped and knelt down on one knee in front of me.  
  
"Baby, I love you and I can't imagine life without you; I never want to be apart from you. Somehow even when I'm down, just looking at you or hearing your voice makes me smile, what I'm saying is that I need you by my side, forever. I promise that I will always love and care for you and the child that is now growing inside of you. Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?" He said softly as he opened up a small velvet box that contained the most beautiful ring ever, it was gold and studded with several beautiful diamonds. I just stared at Leo with tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.  
  
'Dreams can come true  
  
Look at me babe, I'm with you  
  
You know you gotta have hope  
  
You know you gotta be strong  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Look at me babe, I'm with you  
  
You know you gotta have hope  
  
You know you gotta be strong  
  
I've seen you sometimes on your own and in crowds  
  
I knew I had to have you; my hopes didn't let me down  
  
Now you're by my side and I feel so good  
  
I've nothing to hide don't feel that I ever could'  
  
"Piper?" Leo asked bringing me out of my daze.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do I have to wait for an answer, because Piper I will, I just want to be with you."  
  
"You don't have to wait; I think you already know the answer..."  
  
'Do you hear what I'm saying, gotta say how I feel  
  
I can't believe that you're here, but I know that you're real  
  
I know what I want and baby it's you  
  
Can't deny my feelings because they are true  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Look at me babe, I'm with you  
  
You know you gotta have hope  
  
You know you gotta be strong  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Look at me babe, I'm with you  
  
You know you gotta have hope  
  
You know you gotta be strong  
  
I'm not making plans for tomorrow, let's live for tonight  
  
I know I want you baby so hold me tight  
  
Put your arms around me, you make me feel so safe  
  
Then you whisper in my ear that you're here to stay  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Look at me babe, I'm with you  
  
You know you gotta have hope  
  
You know you gotta be strong'  
  
The song had finished and I realised that Leo was still waiting,  
  
"Do I?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. The answer is yes Leo! I love you too and you're the only one I want to be with." I said as Leo slid the ring onto my finger. "Leo, it's so beautiful."  
  
"I hoped you'd liked it, and I hoped you'd say yes too, I hadn't expected that you were pregnant, but whatever happens we're going to be okay, all of us." Leo said. He stood up and took me into arms and we kissed passionately.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Leo what are you thanking me for?"  
  
"Oh, you know, for saying that you'll marry me and just for making me the happiest man in the world!" He smiled at me; I couldn't do anything other than smile back at him.  
  
I was so happy, but I still had loads of thoughts running through my head, like what would happen next for example, when would we get married and what about the baby, I decided I had to voice my worries.  
  
"Leo, what happens next?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when do we get married? Do we get married before the baby is born or after? And how will we cope with a baby?"  
  
"Piper, don't worry everything's going to be okay, we will be able to look after a baby and you will make a great Mom. And as to when we get married is totally up to you. I say the sooner the better, but I really don't mind, I just want to be with you." Leo said holding me tight, and for each second that I was in Leo's arms, I felt all my doubts slipping away.  
  
"Thank you, somehow you always manage to make all my worries disappear. I think we should get married before the baby is born. I just think things might be easier that way; I mean I might be a bit fat, but at least there wouldn't be a screaming infant there."  
  
***  
  
It was sorted we were having a baby and we'd be getting married soon. I just knew that Leo would be the most supportive husband and loving father. Looking back I'm glad we got married before we had the baby, we had longer to spend together as a married couple...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've just realised that lately I've been giving you kind of hints as to what might happen at the end of the story...I hope I'm not giving to much away. 


	11. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, just this story.  
  
A/N: Oh, and I loved the vows they said in the show, so I've just taken those vows and changed them slightly; I mean I couldn't have had Leo saying 'Through all the tears and struggles...' because in this story they had a pretty easy ride...so far!  
  
Charmed4ever: Yes a baby! And most off you can probably guess the name (at least the first name anyway). Thanks for saying my story rox! \m/  
  
Charmboy4: Yup-I wouldn't have it any other way! Yeah, this and the next chapter are the 'calm before the storm' and then the storm is the final chapter, where things pretty much hit rock bottom...ok, shutting up now in fear of spilling anything!  
  
Piperlover/leo: Thanks.  
  
Classicchic: Well I aren't you a clever little person! Anyway, yes they are having a baby, which I obviously need to say seeing as you can't quite believe it. Anyway I'm glad your grinning so hard your cheeks hurt, I'm finding it pretty hare to do anything involving my mouth (by that I mean eating, and smiling etc.)-damn train tracks!  
  
Bree: Yup three things I like; Piper/Leo-ness, fluffiness and sweetness; which that chapter had all three of-a great chapter if I do say so myself! Sweet...Totally!  
  
Charmed Love: OMG! What a review, thanks a million! I'm so glad you love my fic so much, that you'd still be excited if I gave you the whole outline. Oh...I remember your fic-it's the one with the Coke in it right....don't ask, weird things stick!  
  
Pipery03: Well, as long as I'm not giving too much away then it's cool. Spicing things up......well, I've already got this story down and part of the next story, but things will definitely get shaken up. As for the sarcasticness...well....I might try making her more sarcastic.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Eek!?! Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying this.  
  
Sci fi fan: Thanks, curious is good...but you'll have to wait a while.  
  
Patricia: Oh, thanks. And ya...I'm not looking forward to the end of the story...I'll give you a hint...there will be tears...so have a box of tissues handy for chapter 13 just in case. But don't be too sad that this story is ending...I'll be back with another.  
  
Magical Princess: Well...when I do give little hints I'm not actually going to say what actually happens...so I'll just keep you guessing.  
  
Anjana: Thanks, chapter 13 is the bad word...but I think it's the best chapter in this fic (I mean the best written), even if it is emotional. And YAY!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for agreeing to do a sequel, I know I wasn't the only one who asked; but it was a great story and couldn't be left like that.  
  
PaulaS: Yeah they're about that age and it is a bit early, that's why it was such a surprise for them. But this is a pretty big thing in my fics/fic, so...yeah...  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Yay! U said it was fantastic. And yeah, the cuteness was cute!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About two months later when I was three months pregnant and only just beginning to show we decided to get married. At first I wanted one of those big, white, traditional weddings. But in the end we went for a small, white ceremony with just family and our closest friends.  
  
I was lying on the bed, I didn't know it but I had my hand over my belly, with what Leo thought was a worrying look on my face.  
  
"Piper, you okay?"  
  
"Huh, yeah, I was just thinking..."  
  
"What about, you looked worried?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the future, our future."  
  
"Were you having second thoughts?"  
  
"God no! I'm not going to say that I haven't had any doubts, because I have. But not now, Leo, this is what I want to do, what I've wanted to do for ages."  
  
"Good; because in just over twenty-four hours you'll be Mrs Wyatt, and I don't want you regretting it."  
  
"Don't worry Leo; I won't regret it, any of it." I said kissing my fiancé, my soon-to-be husband. I smiled, thinking about it, I liked both the words fiancé and husband. For the rest of the morning we lay in bed, snuggled up together with our hands resting on my belly. Life was good, my whole world was in that one room, Leo and my unborn, but loved child, nothing else mattered then.  
  
I woke up the next morning happy, in just a few hours Leo and I would be married, we'd be husband and wife, and our life couldn't get more perfect.  
  
"Hey Pipe, you look amazing." Paige said as she saw me putting my wedding dress on. It was white and simple, there was nothing fancy, no lace or frills, but it was perfect nonetheless. Both Phoebe and Prue nodded from the doorway.  
  
"Thank you!" I said smiling.  
  
"So you're really getting married today."  
  
"No, why would you say that, honestly Phoebe! Of course I am." Sometimes that girl, I really think she should have been born blonde.  
  
"We're so happy for you. You and Leo make the perfect couple." Prue said.  
  
"Thank you; you have no idea how much that means to hear you say that." I said hugging my older sister.  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat, but believe it or not you have a wedding to get to."  
  
"I know, I'm coming"  
  
A while later I was standing in front of the altar staring into Leo's eyes as he said his vows.  
  
"Piper, ever since I met you, I knew deep down that one day we'd be standing here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. All I am is yours." He said gazing at me affectionately.  
  
"Leo, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud and blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."  
  
And then it was done, a few moments later we were married, Mr and Mrs Wyatt and I couldn't be happier. A while later we were dancing at the reception to 'I only want to be with you', and it felt like it totally described the way I was feeling.  
  
"Leo, this is perfect. Everything is perfect, life, the wedding, the reception even this song is perfect. Thank you."  
  
"Hmmm...I can think of one more thing that is perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, Piper you are perfect and beautiful, and sweet and kind and everything else that is good just about describes you."  
  
"You're so sweet; if I didn't know you like I do; I'd probably think you were up to something." Leo kissed me passionately.  
  
"How do you know I'm not?" Leo said raising his eyebrows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I got bored and decided to post this for the hell of it. I'm sorry about the crapness of it, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. 


	12. A new edition to the family

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Go that?! Good!  
  
A/N: Dun...Dun...Dun!!! This is chapter twelve which means, next chapter is the last!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piperlover/leo: Oh, that chapter wasn't meant to make anyone cry!!!! And the vows were almost the same as they used in the show-just tweaked slightly.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Just keeps getting better and better-well I do try (pretty damn hard, sometimes). And you probably did say that before, but it doesn't matter!  
  
Classicchic: Ya, I didn't really know what to write in that cahp, so I just kept it short and sweet; and thanks for saying it was cute!  
  
HyPeR_PiPeR: Oh thank you. OMG, so many people keep saying that I'm an amazing writer, and that means so much to me seeing as I love to write.  
  
Bree: I know I could have put more into it, but my brain was dead. And I actually don't have a honeymoon chapter-just say they went to NYC for a week, and they had a lot of fun.  
  
Charmboy4: I think I said that it was a crap chapter, but I thought I had to do something with the Wedding-even if it was a pile of crapness. And the next chapter is the last, it's where everything goes terribly wrong.  
  
Magical Princess: Sorry, I want to get this story over quickly so there is no honeymoon chapter, but I might use it as a flashback. And you don't have to wait for the baby chapter!!  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Thanks for the review, I'm actually really glad that I have actually almost finished a story, but I'm sad that it's this one, but we have the sequel to look forward too.  
  
Anjana: Glad you think it's good. Yup, chapter thirteen (next chapter); are you really sure you're looking forward to it, I don't think you would say that if I told you what happens. And as long as people still like my writing I will always write!  
  
Sci fi fan: Review of the reviewer? Ok, that's confusing and I think you lost me! Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
PaulaS: Ya, I thought the ending was cute and funny too. Glad you loved it and that you're enjoying this fic.  
  
Charmed Love: Ya, the ending was cute. As for the honeymoon thing, I haven't written that chapter-but there may be flashback to the honeymoon in the sequel.  
  
Charmedobsessi12: What's Leo up to??? Well, I'll leave that up to your imagination, but considering that they just got married, I'm sure it's quite obvious.  
  
A/N: Ok, now I think I should really use another word for glad, it seems like all I say is 'Glad you liked it', hmmm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I was pregnant, Leo was so kind, caring and loving; he wouldn't let me lift a finger. He was so sweet...  
  
"Not long to go now, Piper." Leo said when I was about 9months pregnant.  
  
"Hmm, it's kind of scary...Did you feel that?" I asked moving my hand to my swollen belly to join his. The baby had just kicked.  
  
"Yeah." He said then he knelt down in front of me and placed both hands on my belly.  
  
"Hi baby, it's Daddy just saying hi and that I can't wait to see you..."  
  
"Leo!" I said laughing.  
  
"Yes?" He said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Do you mind not talking to my stomach-it's a bit weird?"  
  
"If that's what you want then I won't." Leo said rejoining me on the sofa. He pulled me towards him, and after a while I had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
A while later I awoke to a pain in my stomach.  
  
"Leo, Leo!" I screamed as I woke up.  
  
"Piper, baby what is it?"  
  
"I think it's a contraction..."  
  
"A contraction?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I think so."  
  
"Ok, ok...ummmmm, you stay here; and I'll go get your stuff then take you to the hospital. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a plan."  
  
Several hours later I was sitting alone in m hospital room-Leo had been told to get a drink and rest for a while, much to his protest; but the contractions were getting closer and closer and I needed Leo right by my side.  
  
"LEO! LE...ow....ow! Leo, where the hell are you?" I screamed out in great pain.  
  
"Hey, Piper, baby, I'm right here!" Leo said as he ran into my hospital room. He instantly came up to the bed, took my hand and started rubbing my back-just having him in the room calmed me down a bit.  
  
A short while later the midwife came in and checked me over.  
  
"Right Piper, on your next contraction I want you to try pushing for me."  
  
When the next contraction came, I gripped Leo's hand really tight, and started pushing.  
  
"Good, you're doing well, just a couple more pushes now."  
  
"Oh, I can see the head-one last push now." The midwife exclaimed after another painful push.  
  
I swear on that last contraction I screamed so hard-but it was worth it in the end.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Wyatt, you are now the parents of a beautiful baby girl." The midwife said as she handed me my baby girl, the second I saw her, all memory of the pain was erased all I could think of was her. Our baby girl. Our little miracle.  
  
"She's beautiful. Can you believe it Leo; can you believe that we did this?"  
  
"Just like her mother, absolutely beautiful..."  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" I said still beaming.  
  
"Oh...I don't know, I don't want to drop her or anything like that."  
  
"Leo, you won't drop her. If you're that worried come and sit on the bed with me." I scooted over slightly, and Leo came and sat on the edge of the bed, as I placed our little miracle in his arms.  
  
"She's so small; she's like some kid's doll."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not, she's ours. Our baby."  
  
An hour or two later my family appeared, peering through the window, Leo got up to let them in.  
  
"Hey...everybody."  
  
"Hi, where's your gorgeous little baby?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
"She's right here. Guys this is..." I looked over to Leo silently asking whether I could tell them her name. He nodded at me, as he came up to me and put his arms round me.  
  
"Guys...this is Melinda Grace Halliwell-Wyatt."  
  
"Aww...she's so cute!" Paige said.  
  
"It's a beautiful name-congratulations Pipe!" Prue said finally speaking up.  
  
The next day we were allowed to take little Melinda home, and of course, Leo wouldn't go home that night-he wanted to be by us all night, just in case he was needed. I lay in bed resting, but must have fallen asleep at some point, for when I woke up, I heard Leo softly humming and saw him rocking Melinda.  
  
"Hey." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh, hey, you're awake."  
  
"Yeah..." I started to say as Leo came towards me, "Leo, you stopped...I think she liked it-you should continue rocking her."  
  
"Oh, oh, she did? But don't you want to hold her or feed her or something?"  
  
"No, Leo, it's fine, you can have her a bit longer-then I should probably feed her; but you deserve to spend time with her too." I said as Leo started to hum and rock Melinda again.  
  
I continued to watch Leo rocking Melinda for quite a while...I could've stayed there watching them all day; it was a picture perfect moment. He was just walking back and forth, humming some sort of lullaby; he also whispered to her, he whispered so quietly but I could still hear what he was saying...  
  
"Hey Melinda, baby; I just want you to know that Daddy loves you very much and I'll always be here for you, always-I'll never leave your side..." 


	13. A lost love

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Nor do I own the song 'My Last breath' by Evanescence or 'The End of the World', which is used at the end of the chapter, I have two copies of it, one by Mud, one by Vonda Shepard and I also know that The Carpenters sung the song, and unfortunately I'm not big on the history of music, so I'll just say that it doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Well sadly this is the last chapter of the story, but don't worry I'll be doing a sequel. So the last time I'll be responding to your reviews in this story-I'll probably say something in the sequel about all the reviews. Oh yeah, I hope you all have a box of tissues handy, for this emotional ending.  
  
*sings*  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I'm good, I'm good  
  
Who's da best?  
  
*stops singing from all those glares*  
  
Right...that was because I finally completed a fic and also because I had over 100 reviews!!!! Yeah, baby, yeah!  
  
Big thanks to all my regulars(or those who have become regular reviewers):  
  
HyPeR_PiPeR: Well if you almost cried during parts of the fic, you will cry at some point during this chapter! I did or almost did. And thank you so much for your review-it made me so happy!  
  
Charmboy4: I will post it at the weekend, before I go off top Scotland. And as I keep saying, yes I will be doing a sequel.  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Hey, yeah I think Leo makes a great father (when he's around), so I just have to put in some very sweet Leo and Mel moments. And the name just popped into my head, I wanted the first name to be Melinda, but couldn't think of any good middle names, I came up Charlotte Melinda at one point and I like the name, but it wouldn't be the same as having her called Melinda; I must of either been thinking about the brownie pack I help with (one of them is called Grace, and I've known her ages-she's really sweet) or the 'Charmed Ones' ancestors, I believe one of them was called Grace and so she was named after two ancestors and the names just seemed to fit. And as they say on Charmed trust your instincts.  
  
Charmed Love: Ya, as I said to huge-holly-fan, I think Leo is (or would be if he was around more) a great father. I can't believe it's almost over either, it only seemed like I first started posting last week...and yes I am definitely doing a sequel. I'm also planning on doing a kinda trilogy thing with this. And I have another Piper/Leo fic under wraps, that I just started, so you'll still see me around.  
  
Classicchic: It was wasn't it? I just love writing all my little Leo- Melinda moments, they're so sweet!  
  
Piperlover/Leo: Glad you thought it was great.  
  
Pipery03: No, this is my last chapter. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer, and yes I am definitely going to do a sequel-already started on it!  
  
ChArMeD-101: Yup, Melinda and Leo sweetness; there's a little bit in this chapter too. Glad you loved it.  
  
Charmed4ever: Yeah, I just have this picture in my head of Leo being like the perfect Dad, and I just had to put that into this fic...I can really picture the moments with him and Melinda in my head, I love it.  
  
Anjana: Yup-you gotta love the sweetness of it all. Yup, this is the last chapter, where tragedy strikes...hope you have a box of tissues ready.  
  
PaulaS: Yay, glad you loved it. I kinda made Leo into the perfect guy(not much needed to be done there though!)-I like writing Melinda and Leo moments...I did hope to put a beautiful picture in your mind.  
  
Gryffindor620: Oh-if that made you cry, you are sooooooo gonna cry at this- just don't kill me for it. You think it's extraordinary???? Wow! No-one's said that before-I'm so happy!!! *does little happy chant/dance* Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened when our baby, our angel was two months old. One day my world just fell apart, sure I have my beautiful daughter Melinda and I have my sisters and friends, but my life will never be the same, for I was losing the one thing I cared about most, I don't know how I've survived or if I actually will get over it, only time can tell...  
  
***  
  
I was walking around the nursery, rocking Melinda trying to get her back to sleep after her feed when I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist and felt someone breathing on my neck, there was only one person it could be, it was Leo.  
  
"Hi, beautiful...how's our beautiful little angel?"  
  
"Hey you, this little one may be beautiful, but she's not quite so angelic." I sighed, "She's getting quite fussy and she just won't go back to sleep, I've tried practically everything."  
  
"Piper honey, you look tired, why don't you sit down and I'll get her to sleep."  
  
"Okay, what would I do without you Leo?" I said handing Melinda to her father.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure you'd survive."  
  
"Honestly Leo, I don't think I would, I don't know how to not be with you. I love you." I said sighing, watching Leo hum to his daughter, he really loved her, and I'd always thought he'd make a good father, but I didn't know he'd be this good; almost as soon as Melinda had gotten into her father's arms she calmed down; she really was her daddy's girl.  
  
"I love you too Piper." Leo said before he looked down at Melinda. "Melinda baby, don't you think you could lighten up on Mommy; look at her she's exhausted; do you think you could do that, be quiet and let Mommy get some sleep?" I smiled at the two of them, it was a real Kodak moment, Leo was so protective of her and of me; he knew it was hard looking after a baby and he really did try and make it easier on me, he would always get up in the night and watch her, even when she didn't wake us up-he was so sweet, just watching the two of them together I knew that I never wanted to lose either of them...  
  
"Piper, honey, Melinda's asleep now, you going to come back to bed?" Leo asked me softly, breaking my train of thoughts.  
  
"Yeah...Leo you're a really good father to Melinda, you know that?"  
  
"I do try, I know it's hard on you, but I don't regret getting you pregnant one bit...sometimes I think we're too young, but to be honest I don't care and I'm so happy right now." Leo said kissing me.  
  
"I really want to thank you for trying to make it easier on me, you don't have to, but you do it without having to be asked; not many men would do that, you're a real catch."  
  
"Hmmm, I am aren't I?" Leo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah and you know it." I said as we got back into bed.  
  
***  
  
Looking back we were so happy and in love; but I still think you never know how much you love something until you lose it, and when I lost him I found out that I loved him more then I could say, back then I loved Leo so much that I couldn't quite put it into words, but now I know that no matter how long or how many words I had I can't even begin to describe my love for him. Sometimes I love him so much it hurts. It's these happy moments I try to look back on, the moments that I know I can think of and smile on, remembering how much I love him and how happy I was...but it doesn't matter how much I try to focus on the good times, somehow I always end up remembering the day I lost him, it was the worst day of my life. Just thinking of Leo makes me cry, I cry for my lost love and for Melinda. That little girl has been left without a father and part of me dreads the day that she asks about him, she won't remember him and when she asks about him she'll ask why he isn't here, and then she'll see me as a nervous wreck and I don't want her to see me like that, but I know that one day it will happen and I'll have to tell her everything, I think that may be part of the reason why I wrote this down, so that if I don't have the words or the heart to tell her what happened to her father, maybe she can read this and find out that he was an amazing man, so kind, caring and loving and that he was a great father; I just hope that she knows that no matter what she will always be loved both by me and by the father that she never knew.  
  
***  
  
That morning I woke up to find Leo propped up leaning on the headboard, with Melinda contently sucking on her pacifier in his arms, watching me.  
  
"Hi, beautiful." Leo said softly as I stirred.  
  
"Hey honey, how's Mel?"  
  
"She's fine; I think she really took in what I said earlier, I went into the nursery to find her happily watching the mobile above her crib. How are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine, still a bit tired but I'm okay." I answered, then looked at Leo, he looked as if he was about to say something that he didn't want to.  
  
"Piper...work called me, they want me to go in, just to check on something, I think it was a new contract, or something like that." Leo said sadly, I sighed.  
  
"But Leo, today's your day off, you said you were going to spend it with me and Melinda...how long will you be gone?"  
  
"Just an hour or two, don't worry, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, is there anything you need, because I can swing by the store on my way home?"  
  
"Nah, its okay just hurry back."  
  
"Okay, I love you both." Leo said kissing me passionately and giving Melinda to me.  
  
"We love you too, bye Daddy." I said holding Melinda's little hand and waving to him with it, he laughed and then quietly left the room.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me then baby." I smiled down at her and stroked her hair as she started fussing, "Honey, don't cry, Daddy will be back soon, shh, shh, it's okay." I said softly stroking her cheeks.  
  
A few hours and passed and Leo hadn't come back yet, or even called, Melinda was napping so I decided to ring him at work.  
  
"Hello, Wyatt Productions, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, it's Piper, Piper Wyatt, I was just wondering if I could speak to Leo. Can you put me through?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Wyatt, but Leo left about 30minutes ago."  
  
"Oh...okay, thank you." I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
Five minutes later I was in the nursery watching my daughter sleep, her rhythmic breathing, giving me a calming affect, as I wondered where my husband was.  
  
"You're so cute when you sleep Melinda. That daddy of yours still isn't back, where is he?" I asked her deciding to try his mobile.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Leo's comforting voice down the phone, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hi, Honey, where are you? I called you at work and they said you left a while back, I was getting worried."  
  
"I'm on my way home Piper. And I didn't mean to worry you; I just had an errand to do. I'll be home so..." I heard tyres squealing and a scream of pain, and I dropped the phone, as I fell to the floor fearing the worst. I was shaking all over, even my breathing was unsteady, I tried to collect my thoughts and picked up the phone.  
  
"LEO!! Leo, Leo honey are you okay?" I said down the phone unsteadily.  
  
"Piper...I...love...you..." I heard Leo say faintly and weakly. I started panicking on hearing his voice.  
  
"Leo! No, don't you dare leave us, you're going to be okay; I'll call an ambulance." I said down the phone, I got no reply and broke down into tears. Then I called an ambulance.  
  
I rushed around the bedroom, getting things that Leo would need, then I grabbed Melinda, and ran out to the car so that I could drive to the hospital. I drove fast, my heart hammering in my ribcage, fearing the worst, as tears clouded my vision. I kept telling myself that everything was going to okay, but I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. I pulled up at the hospital and was in such a state that I almost left Melinda in the car. I ran into the hospital and asked where Leo was, they told me the room, but they also said that I wouldn't be allowed to take Melinda in there until Leo was well enough to see her. I didn't have the energy to fight with them so just went of looking for the waiting room. I decided that I would wait in there for Leo's parents to get here, although they still lived back in San Francisco, they had come to L.A to visit us so hopefully they wouldn't take too long to get to the hospital, and when they got there I would ask them to look after Mel while I went to see Leo. To my surprise they were already in the waiting room, it was obvious that they had been crying, they came up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Piper, dear, how are you holding up?" Leo's Mom asked  
  
"Would you like us to watch Melinda for you whilst you go see Leo?" Leo's father asked.  
  
"To be honest, I really don't know how I feel. Would you mind looking after her? I was hoping I could leave her with you, I just have to see Leo."  
  
"Of course we don't mind, she's our granddaughter." They said as I handed my daughter to her grandparents. I then turned and ran out the room to find my husband.  
  
A few minutes later I found myself standing outside Leo's room. I was shaking with my arm extended towards the door handle, but I hadn't moved since I got there. I thought that if I could delay going in there, I could delay facing the facts of Leo's health and seeing how bad he looked. With a very shaky breath I breathed in and turned the door handle and rushed to Leo's side. I looked around the room, trying to avoid looking directly at my husband who was attached to several machines that were beeping at a steady pace. My gaze fell on my lover, my husband, my soul mate, my best friend, the father of my child and the man of my dreams, and my heart broke. I took his hand and sat on the chair next to the bed, my body wracked with silent sobs as I looked down at his hand; one of my tears fell onto his hand as I finally said something.  
  
"Come on Leo, wake up, please wake up. I need you, Melinda needs you, I love you, we love you. Don't you dare leave me to raise that little girl on my own, right now she's an innocent little baby and she needs her father...if...if...if you leave us you'll miss out on so much of your little girl's life, I know you don't want that, I know you can't wait to see her stand up, take her first step, say her first word and all those other firsts, but if you don't wake up you'll miss it, you'll miss it all. Leo, I'm just asking you to do one small thing, it's not hard, it's something you do every day, one of the simplest movements, Leo please, just open your eyes; or move your hand or fingers, just do something to let me know that you can hear me and that you're going to be okay." I sighed.  
  
"Leo, Honey, I know I should be the one telling you that it's all going to be okay, but I can't. I need you to wake up right now, to tell me that you love me and that it's all going to be okay. Damn it Leo! Wake up, I need you. I love you so much." I said between tears, staring at my husband's frozen body. I stared at him, thinking of all the things we would do together as a family, me, him, and our little angel Melinda. I desperately wanted Melinda to grow up in a home filled with love and happiness; she didn't need her father lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life, when he could have been at home with his family.  
  
'Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you an I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black'  
  
My train of thoughts was broken when one of the machines started beeping faster and faster, lots of doctors and nurses ran in the room. One of the nurses came to my side and asked me to leave, she then directed me towards the door. I stopped as the beeping changed to a long continuous beep. No, he couldn't...I wouldn't let him...they had to save him.  
  
"NOOOOOO! Leo, Leo, can you hear me? You are not allowed to die, I won't let you!" I screamed out to him as I was dragged out of the door. I got past the door, but didn't have the energy to go anywhere else, my husband was in that room dying, he needed me by his side, I need to be there, I needed him by my side. I stepped out of the doorway and slid down; leaning on the wall I pulled my knees up to my chin and started crying hysterically. I couldn't think straight, all I wanted was to be in my husband's arms, to hear him telling me everything was going to okay, I wanted him to kiss me passionately and make all the pain go away, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I sat outside Leo's hospital room for what seemed like an eternity, then one of the doctors came out, I looked up at him, and felt rage and hatred burning up inside. I knew what had just gone in there, I knew what he was going to say, I wasn't stupid.  
  
"Ma'am..."  
  
"He's gone isn't he?"  
  
"Ma'am..."  
  
"God damn it! Why? Why couldn't you save him? You should have saved him, he was young, he has a family-he has a two month old daughter, he didn't deserve to die."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am."  
  
"Oh, you're sorry are you, you're sorry that he died, that you couldn't save him, you're sorry that his daughter will never know her father, are you really sorry? Or is that just you're job, you don't really care do you, as long as you get paid at the end of the day, you don't give a damn who dies or who lives do you?"  
  
"Mrs Wyatt, please calm down, we truly are sorry, we did everything we could but we just couldn't save him. Would you like to see him? Would you like me to tell the rest of your family?" He said softly, I nodded weakly.  
  
I walked back into the room...a hospital room...where Leo lay, still, motionless, not even his chest was moving up and down in a soothing rhythm. It dawned on me when I saw him that he was never coming back. The tears were still flowing; I took Leo's hand into mine and let my head fall onto his motionless chest. I would never hear his soothing voice again, I would never wake up to see Leo staring at me watching me sleep, I would never sit down and watch Leo putting Melinda to sleep. Melinda. I had to stay strong, for Melinda's sake, she'd just lost her father, she didn't need me like this, but I couldn't help thinking about all that he would miss in her life. He'd miss everything, her first step, her first word, her first day at school, her first crush and boyfriend, he'd miss her graduation, her time at Uni, and he'd never see her walk down the aisle-he wouldn't be the one giving her away; he'd never meet his grandchildren or anything else like that. He'd left me all alone to raise her, and I hated him for it.  
  
It really is quite amazing how in just a few minutes your world can fall apart all around you; how you can wake up happily married with a child, and within a few hours you can be left as a grieving widow, bringing up a child without her father...I didn't like the term 'widow' it was so...so old, that word is meant for someone old, you know, an OAP, with grandkids or maybe even great grandkids. It wasn't meant for me; Leo and I were going to grow old together, we were going to watch Melinda grow up together, we may even of had more children, but none of that's going to happen now...now that I've lost the only man I've ever loved; and I don't know how to live without him.  
  
I heard someone enter the room, I looked up and saw Leo's parents holding Melinda, who was fussing; I didn't care I looked back down and buried my head into Leo's chest. They came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, I could tell they were crying too, I mean they had just lost their son.  
  
"Piper, we want you to know that we will always be here for you and our granddaughter, what ever happens next, we want you to know that." My mother- in-law (or should that really be my ex-mother-in-law?) said between tears. I lifted my head and blinked, letting them know that I had acknowledged what they had said. A while later I broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything, but I don't know what I'll do...what we'll do next, I don't even want to think about it; I don't know how to live without Leo, I...I just wish that they'd saved him." I said weakly as I took my daughter into my arms giving her a hug. I hadn't realised that I was still crying until I saw my tears falling onto her head.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, Mommy's so sorry. I wish your Daddy could still be with us, but he can't. And I'm sorry that you'll never get to know him properly, but I promise that you will always know about him and he'd want me to tell you that he loves you. I'm sorry baby, I know you probably don't have a clue about what's going on or what I just said, but one day you will understand, you will understand everything." I said softly stroking my daughter's small mass of darkish hair.  
  
"Piper, why are you sorry, this wasn't your fault." I heard Leo's father say behind me.  
  
"No, it is my fault. Today was supposed to be his day off, but he got called in to work, when he didn't come home, I called the office they said he'd already left. So I called him on his mobile, if I hadn't he wouldn't have taken his eyes off of the road and he wouldn't have been thinking about us, so he wouldn't have crashed...I'm sorry, but it is my fault."  
  
"No, Piper it isn't. It's not because you called him it's because the other car was speeding, Leo did see it and he tried to stop, but they still collided." I heard him say. I decided not to say anything back, instead I continued to stare at Leo, the tears still fell, they just wouldn't stop; I began to think that they would never stop. I decided I had to get out of there so I walked up to the top end of the bed and kissed Leo's forehead lightly.  
  
"Leo, why did you have to leave us why?" I sighed, "Leo, wherever you are; if you can hear me I want you to know that I will always love you. Goodbye." And with that I walked out of the room and out of the hospital. I couldn't believe it, I'd just said goodbye to my husband, he'd just died, and I'd never see or hear him again.  
  
************  
  
A week later I was getting ready for Leo's funeral when my eyes fell on a photograph of Leo, me and Melinda, it was taken just after she was born. I picked it up and ran my fingers over his figure,  
  
"Why did you have to leave us? Huh? Will I ever know why you had to be taken from us? Leo you were the love of my life, and you were such a good person, you didn't deserve to die." I said putting the picture down, I hadn't realised I was doing it, but I hated having to talk about Leo in the past tense. A couple of times I thought I had felt his presence or heard his footsteps or even heard is soft breathing, but every time I turned looking towards where I thought I had felt it, the feeling was gone and it was almost as if I'd lost him all over again. I didn't know how I'd get through the day, I would be giving a speech during the service, but I didn't have a clue what to say or how to act.  
  
"Piper, honey you ready?" I heard Prue saying from the door, I looked over to her and saw that she was holing Melinda; I couldn't help but smile, every time I looked at her, it was as if I saw more of father in her.  
  
"What do you think? I'm not ready to say goodbye for the last time Prue. After today it'll be as if there's nothing to hold on, I don't want to go, I don't want to say goodbye, I can't. I want him to walk through that door holding Melinda, telling me how much he loves me, but that's stupid, because it's never going to happen."  
  
"Piper, it's not stupid, it's just natural, of course you'd expect him to walk through the door, it's something he did everyday, but unfortunately it's something he won't be doing; but I'm sure that wherever he is he wants you to know that he loves you very much and that he wants you to be at his funeral as his wife, his soul mate and the mother of his child." Prue said as she hugged me tight, or as tight as you can with an infant in one arm.  
  
"Okay, I suppose you're right. I'm ready now, or as ready as I'll ever be." I said sadly, I really didn't want to go; I wanted to lie, curled up in bed with my baby Melinda next to me sleeping. When I got really bad somehow she always managed to calm me down, I wondered if that was something all babies did or just something Melinda did. I walked out of the room past Prue and Melinda and I headed for the stairs.  
  
A while later I was sitting at the funeral service with Melinda on my lap, I still don't think she knows what's going on, but she knew something was up and that she hadn't seen her Daddy in a while, at home if I walked past a picture with him in, I noticed that she would whimper as if she was calling out to him....  
  
"Piper, honey, it's time for you to go up." Phoebe whispered, I gave her Melinda and got up and walked slowly towards the place where I would have to make my speech. I got there and I looked at the crowd; there were quite a few people I didn't know, people that used to be friends with Leo, people he worked with, but I also saw some more familiar faces, the faces of people who had attended our wedding less than a year ago, faces I recognised from San Francisco, those people were mostly known from school and there were our families, my family and Leo's family, they were different now, not our family but mine and his, everything was different. But I was glad my family was there, all of my sisters, Grams and Dad, they were all there, giving me support, they all want to help me through this; both the day and my grief.  
  
"I really don't have a clue what to say, so I'll apologize in advance in case it's not what you expected. A lot of people loved and will continue to love and miss Leo. I'm one of them, I loved Leo so much, we used to be so happy and carefree, we were even happier when we first found out about Melinda. Each day our happiness and love for each other grew, but now everything's changed. I still love him and my love continues to grow, but I'm no longer happy, I miss and Leo and I keep thinking about all the good things in life that Leo never got to experience and never will, most of them concern Melinda, she'll never get to know her father, and he'll never get to see her first step, hear her first word or any of those things that fathers are supposed to see, he'll never see her grow up, or get married or have her own children; but I hope that she will always know about her father. Leo was: a great man, a great friend, a great husband and an amazing father and he will sorely be missed by us all."  
  
Later that day I decided that we would return to San Francisco, I couldn't stand to be in his house for much longer, I didn't want to be left there by myself, at least not yet, I wasn't ready to face it all alone. I decided I would return home and stay at the Manor, I didn't know for how long or even if I'd ever return to L.A. I just desperately needed to get away and think. And so the next day we all returned to San Francisco, a place that held my past, and some of our past, I didn't think of that then, I just thought of it as home; because home is where the heart is, and without Leo, my heart just wasn't in L.A.  
  
***  
  
So far a month has gone by and I'm still crying, still grieving, one day I may move on, but until then I have my family to lean on and I'm grateful. I remember once hearing this song that goes something like this...  
  
'Why do the birds go on singing?  
  
Why do the stars glow above?  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
  
It ended when I lost your love.  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
  
Why everything is the same as it was  
  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
  
How life goes on the way it does.  
  
Why does my heart go on beating?  
  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
  
It ended when you said goodbye.'  
  
That song pretty much sums up the way I feel since Leo died, people go on doing whatever it is that they've always done, it's as if no-one knows what happened. But something has happened, in the blink of an eye something so precious was taken, and I shall never forget it and it does seem like it's the end of the world, at least it does sometimes.  
  
As I write this, I'm reminded of that phrase; 'I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow.' And that's how I feel about Leo, at the moment with each day that passes my love for Leo deepens and with it my pain gets worse; I'm told that one day it won't be so bad and that I'll be able to move on but...I don't know, I really don't know whether it will ever go away or even subside. Sometimes the pain gets to much to bear and I just go numb, I can't feel or hear anything, I'm just numb, not even thinking, just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling crying. But I do know that I never, ever want to forget Leo, and part of me says that I never will. All I want is for Leo to know wherever he is, you know in heaven or whatever happens after death; that I love him and we miss him.  
  
Leo, I love you and I'll never forget you...  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So there it is, the final chapter of this story, I just sat down and wrote this all in one go one Saturday, actually I'm writing this when I'm only on chapter 8 or 9. But I just had this idea for the perfect ending so I put pen to paper, or fingers to keys or....you know what I mean! Anyway this was a really emotional chapter, I hope I caught the emotion in it, writing this was hard and I was kind of nervous about it and at one part of writing I myself was getting emotional, so hopefully this chapter has done its job...  
  
But if you thought that this was the last of what you'll be hearing from me, you're wrong...I'll be doing a sequel, especially if enough of you ask for it. So please review and tell me what you'll like to see in the next chapter of Piper's life; I already have ideas, but maybe I can work around them, putting what you lovely people want into it. 


End file.
